Sadist or Masochist?
by queenchesh
Summary: —Needless to say, it worked out for both of them. Billy/Valentine


**Sadist or Masochist?**

* * *

><p>Valentine's bloodlust, and control, would be testing him tonight.<p>

It was the perfect setting stage for Valentine's plan heat up his friends/friends with benefits relationship with Billy: the parents were gone, the sister was gone, and it just him and his boyfriend, a soft couch and hours upon hours of their little 'sleepover' to fill with stolen, lust ridden kisses and lingering touches. And Billy, forever the innocent Bambi, would blush that lovely shade of red and shutter and . . . oh if he moaned, it'd make Valentine's eternity.

Valentine almost licked his lips with anticipation for the evening. As he packed his bag for William's house (it was a surprise sleepover) he was sure to grab the lot of the scary movies he kept in a CD case and among other things. With quick once over from Jameson, the Sterling's loyal butler, the teen was off. He felt almost giddy that he had to take a few moments to relax. _It's just Billy_, he thought and his half-dead heart began to flutter again.

When he arrived at the Madison residence at dusk, Valentine found that the family car was gone. Containing further enjoyment of his boyfriend's naivety to his plan; he strolled through the door lazily, and began calling for his William (i.e. "Honey! I'm home!") and waited until he heard the distinct _Creak_! _Ba-BOOM_! of Billy falling out of his computer chair and then crashing down the stairs to scream at the other boy before Valentine tackled him into the carpet.

"Wha da hell are you doin' here?" Billy mumbled, head spinning.

Straddling his waist Valentine dug through his bag and withdrew a DVD while Billy was recovering from the fall.

"I got a new movie. Watch it with me."

"You're not supposed to be here."

"And vampires aren't supposed to be real. Now, watch this movie with me."

Valentine waved a season one disc of _Paranormal Witness _in front of Billy's face; the cover alone terrified him though he suggested they watch it because his curious scientific mind told him so.

Billy didn't like scary movies, which made sleepovers fun because then he'd be afraid to sleep and would cling to Valentine for the remaining hours of the night. Needless to say, it worked out for the two of them, fairly well. Valentine couldn't score the amount of snuggling points he could from any mentally sane Billy. No, his human was far too prude.

In contradiction, however, Hello Kitty terrified Valentine to pieces.

(Mainly just all cats in general, but the one wearing the pink tutu held the crown.)

They started watching it.

_"Get the bibles out!" _The dramatic close up of the medium's pixie-like face accented the ghastly shadows under her eyes and the fullness of her lips, but her voice was warped with a demonic twist as the ghost of the house overtook her body.

Billy's arms wrapped tighter around Valentine's neck—ten minutes in and already the boy was halfway on his lap.

"I don't like this movie!"

"Episode."

"Whatever!"

"Aw, don't worry. I won't let _those_ monsters eat you." Valentine smirked and brushed a feather light kiss over Billy's lips. Surprised, Billy kissed back.

Valentine and Billy fell onto the cushions, the vampire's pale hand pinned Billy under him, smirking. Billy opened his mouth to objection, but that only saved Valentine the annoyance of having prying it open himself with desperate pleading and lovely little tricks that Billy, unknowingly, forced out of him. He connected their opened mouths and allowed himself to be lost in the moment—Billy's mouth on his.

The kiss broke barely an inch apart—heated breaths were exchanged—and their lips met again, immediately missing the warmth of the other. The second kiss was always the more callous than the first. Now that Billy was into it, Valentine wasn't afraid to break him in.

Valentine moved with the kiss, slowly rolling his hips and tongue in sync while pulling softly at Billy's lengthening hair for his own enjoyment. He pulled harder. The roots screamed in protest, but Billy could only moan while the white-haired vampire pulled him up onto the pale boy's lap.

Valentine continued his passive torture to Billy's scalp. During one particularly hard tug, Billy's head moved back, exposing his throat in an arching motion. Valentine heart beat wildly like a bird caught in barbwire when he saw the blue-violet veins lingering and twisting from under the skin of Billy's neck.

Inner demons arguing, Valentine crept forward, sliding his nose over it and taking in the harsh scent of lab tables, cleaning supplies and cold metals—William had stayed late again for Forensics class. Another part of Billy smelled like a grass and warmth and home—something's he just wanted to bask in forever.

Billy sensed Valentine hesitation and tried to look up.

Valentine only pulled tighter causing Billy to cry out softly.

For a few moments Valentine jaw locked and unlocked, weighing his options, control, lust, need, want, and dove for Billy's neck, his mouth latched onto the vein teasingly nibbling and sucking.

"Will-eee-iam." Valentine hissed lowly, his lips and breathed heatedly over the skin of Billy's neck. His voice was hungry and sultry, lustful vocals hanging to each syllable in a way that could tempt saints. Bloodlust was gripping him. Riding his body mercilessly until the delicate length of Valentine's fangs broke Billy's tan skin.

It was almost too much for the teen. He wanted to sink his teeth into his beloved human's pretty neck. He wanted to bite him, hard, and show him how much he had been waiting for this. He wanted Billy to scream and cry and _know _how much Valentine loved him. But he promised to get his consent first.

Valentine's hand roughly groped at Billy's neck, searching and filing through his thoughts for any indication of going farther.

Billy shivered under his touch, feeling an every curve of Valentine's body to his he felt slight awkward at the feeling of being this close to someone. His vampire's glassy nails bit into the soft skin of his neck and back sending shivers down Billy's body.

_MoreMoreMoreMoreMoreMore._

It was like a broken record in his head.

Valentine shifted, biting gently at Billy's chin.

"Oooh, my William's a sadist, I get it." Valentine's lips curled as he stared up into Billy's eyes, his obscured by bone pale hair as he flashed his fangs with his maniac smile. His arms wrapping under Billy's and gripping him at the shoulders. He could still hear William's thoughts, clear as day through his mind.

_Sadist: the gain of sexual gratification by causing physical or mental pain to other people._

"N-n-n-no!"

Valentine chuckled.

"You're. . .um. . .thinking of. . ." Valentine trailed kisses down and up Billy's neck, slowly. ". . . thinking of. . ." His tongue drew a line of an invisible slash mark across his Adam's apple.

"Yes?" Valentine chewed the curve where Billy's neck and shoulder met, then ran his tongue over the blossoming red marks there. William jumped and held Valentine closer to him, trying to control his breathing and unscramble his mind. "I'm waiting." Tantalizingly slow, Valentine racked his nails down his back, ebbing the points down to leave marks.

"Masochist!" Billy gasped as his nails dug into his lower back.

He didn't seem to realize the gratification of his words until he met Valentine's eyes again. "Woof,"

A furious flush spread across Billy's face and Valentine smirked. Again, his kissed Billy's lips. Twisting and turning and moving, the two lost themselves in the comfort of their embraces for a few minutes. The vampire's hands ghosting over the tops of Billy's hips.

"Anyway, _William._" Valentine smiled at the way Billy shivered. "I want your permission to test your theory."

"What—?"

Valentine smiled. "It'll only hurt for a minute. Possibly less if your 'theory' is true. . .but then you'd probably want the pain. Pain pain and more pain for my raunchy little human. Woe if your parents saw you now they'd wonder how their son came to have such a dirty little mind." Valentine pulled one of Billy's legs to wrap around his waist. Jestingly, his other hand drummed his fingers across the puckered flesh of Billy's neck.

The constant scrape of his fingertips against the red skin caught a faint message: _Shut up and do it already!_

Valentine threw him on his back down on the couch and draped himself over him, making a crude remark and nuzzled his face into Billy's neck. Breathing in and inhaling everything, one hand roaming at his upper thigh and the other at his neck still. His fingers curled into the collar of the Chess Club tee and yanked it down with a satisfying whine from the material when it had been stretched almost far enough to rip. This gave Valentine more room for his gentle trail of kisses and nips. . .

_Wait a damn second._

"Valentine!" Billy cried, only to scream it loud a second later when the vampire's jaws chomped down hard on his tender neck. The skin there was soft and Valentine had—though Billy had taken no note—had prepared him for it, but he wasn't ready for the severe tendrils of pain that curled down his curled around his spine.

His body arched and ached and _oh god_ he was dying.

Involuntarily, he had to let his neck arch so his lower jaw and Valentine's head didn't keep colliding as his teeth ripped into his skin with cruel intent on making it hurt. His muscles coiled and the sounds of ripping flesh stung his ears. The veins in his neck screamed with the unknown intrusion and Billy could feel tears slowly gathering in his eyes.

Valentine eyes flickered up to William and, slowly, his tongue licked at the puncture mark when his fangs withdrew. His mouth cuddled gently over the two bleed puncture wounds, to fed from the fresh vein. . .but not too much. He didn't want his William to pass out on him.

"Hurts. . ." Billy gasped his neck raw with divine twists of pain.

Valentine paused a moment.

"Pleasurably?"

Billy didn't answer, his breathing raged as he bleed life for his immortal love.

Normally, a line like that would be so romantic. Loving and gentle, like Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. It was such a Bella line too. The real thing had more to do with the sacred glutton of blood rather than venom and sparkles. This felt more sinister than romantic, more lustful than loving, too harsh to be gentle. Yet it sent a thrill through him that bubbled like champagne in his stomach.

His fingers weaved deeply into Valentine's snow white mop and pulled back. Valentine allowed the motion and arched his neck for him. His Adam's apple bobbing when his like out a satisfied moan coming from the back of his throat.

Gathering his courage, and fighting down the pain in his neck, Billy quickly leaned up and bit Valentine's neck; hard enough to leave a mark. The vampire seemed to enjoy being taken over and rolled onto his back, letting Billy flop on top of him. Distracted by the motion, Billy pulled back and Valentine's hand touched his neck.

Sometimes, Valentine's mind reading abilities was an advantage of a sort.

It saved Billy from saying things Valentine would tease him about.

* * *

><p><strong>God, I remember when this was the best thing I had ever written and now I feel like I can barely edit it into awesomeness. But it's the first definite BillyValentine idea I ever had and I wrote it in one night, so good job me!**


End file.
